starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mira Keen
Mira Keen was the Apprentice of Jedi Knight Aldar Melron. Despite her young age, she had seen much of the galaxy, having joined an expedition to explore the different Force sects. As such, she displayed as different powers as Baran Do techniques, Dathomiri Spells, the telekinetic abilities of the Zeison Sha, and even an Aing-Tii power. She also had connections with the Order of the Tak Lords. History Early Years Mira Keen was born on Nubia in 2 ABY. The daughter of a local farmer, Siren Keen, and his wife Donia Keen, Mira had a mostly careless childhood. She worked her father's fields in the morning and played with her friends in the afternoon. It was on her twelfth birthday that she met Aldar Melron. He came bearing a gift, and the moment Mira lay eyes on him, she knew he would change her life forever. Life as a Padawan Aldar took her to Lok, where he trained her in the arts of the Jedi. She excelled at her training, but it was cut short when Mira had a vision of Aldar fighting a dark clad warrior. They journeyed to Nar Shaddaa, but never found the warrior. After a while, they journeyed to Onderon, where Aldar continued Mira's training. The Sojourn In 17 ABY, Aldar heard of an expedition intended to explore the various Force traditions of the galaxy. He quickly applied to it and received confirmation. He and Mira journeyed the place where the expedition was to begin and joined the crew. Their first visit was to the Baran Do, where Aldar and Mira studied their techniques of hassat-durr. They then travelled to Dathomir, where they learned many "spells" from the Dathomiri Witches. They then travelled to Yanibar, where they studied the telekinetic abilities of the Zeison Sha. After being dismissed from Yanibar after the revelation that Karak Ror, a Patriot from the Jade Empire wore a wire during training sessions, Mira and Aldar travelled with the rest of the group to the Kathol Outback to attempt contact with the elusive Aing-Tii. They made contact with the Aing-Tii, who agreed to train them. During the first day of their stay, Velok was revealed as a Darksider, and Mira protected Aldar, while he scanned the mind of a willing Velok for the truth. Despite Aldar subsequently vouching for Velok, the rest of the group demanded that Velok leave, which Aldar and Mira made sure happened without incident. This also more or less left Aldar in charge of the expedition. Standing up for Velok did not make Aldar or Mira popular with the rest of the group, and for the rest of their stay with the Aing-Tii, the only individuals to remain on a friendly footing with them were Kalo-Kaa, Rach Kol-Rekali and Benna Kol-Rekali. Convention on Dieron After several weeks, the Aing-Tii left, and the expedition continued into the Unknown Regions, to a convention held primarily between three Force traditions; the Order of the Tak Lords, the Patriots, and the Temple of the Voice. After arriving on the moon Dieron in the Black Star Confederacy, the group was greeted by several representatives, including Rhiannon DeVij, leader of the Tak Council. The convention, though held by those three organizations and hosted by the Tak in their temple, also included representatives from many other Force traditions, such as the Shapers of Kro Var, the Cor shamans, the Disciples of Twilight, the Lucent, the Gesaril carvers, and even the Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon. The convention was held over several weeks and included lectures about history and culture, demonstrations of weapons and unarmed combat techniques, and demonstrations of Force powers. While there, Mira struck up a friendship with a young Tak Apprentice, Talia Brunesi. The Skywalker Information & Statistics Unlike her master, Mira was much more prone to combat while remaining somewhat pacifistic as Jedi go. She was skilled with Form I and was trying to master Form III. During most of her training, she utilized a single-bladed blue lightsaber. After the Convocation on Dieron, she began training with a double-bladed yellow lightsaber, concentrating on mastering Form VII. Known Force Powers Mira knew several Force techniques, including the Core Powers, Absorb / Dissipate Energy and Farseeing. She was vastly skilled in Telekinesis, thanks to training by the Zeison Sha, and Telepathy. During the Sojourn in 17 ABY, Mira trained with several other Force groups: from the Baran Do Sages, she was taught the Hassat-durr family of techniques, including Ayna-seff, as well as learning Electric Judgement from a Baran Do master, Dok Tan. From the Witches of Dathomir, she learned many spells, including Alter Environment (a Force technique she proved exceptionally skilled at) and Force Healing. After training with the Zeison Sha, she had become skilled in the technique known as Force Weapon. From the Aing-Tii, Mira learned Fold space, though it took her years to fully master the technique. Active Threads The Path of Skywalker Former Threads The Sojourn Category:Characters Category:Characters of Jagtai Category:Jedi Order Category:Lightsiders Category:Featured Article Category:Notable Characters Category:Jedi Order Characters Category:Humans